Talk:Cinematic
No damage during cutscene? "Foes can't deal damage during a cutscene" ... Are you sure about that? It's happened to me way too many times that someone in the party didn't skip the cutscene, instead forcing the entire group to sit and watch as a mob of Azures/a Mursaat boss/a whatever pounded on the team members, while the Seer/Vizier/wheover else takes his sweet time explaining what's to be done. Once the cutscene was over, half the team would be laying on the ground dead, and the rest almost there too. If you want to test that yourself, try going for an infusion run in Moladune, and pull the Azures at the entrance of the last cave inside with you, towards the Seer. A cutscene will start. See what happens. Unless they've changed this in the past day or so, those Azures will be /dance-ing on your body once the cine is over. --Dirigible 05:52, 22 May 2006 (CDT) :A wild guess, would be that damage is not taken, but health degenaration does occure. it's time for Anet to fix it, for the sake of the minions. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 06:18, 22 May 2006 (CDT) ::Actually, when I wrote that, I was not entirely sure. But I seem to recall that once some dumb member of my party aggroed a foe right before a cutscene and somebody on the party wouldn't skip (afk?). At the end of the cutscene my monk was surrounded by 3 or 4 foes all pounding on him (obviously they had done so for the whole cutscene) but my monk was still at 100% health. But then when the cutscene ended, my invulnerability was switched off, and I died within 3 seconds. ::Maybe the invulnerability is limited to damage, and bypassed by health degeneration and life stealing. --Tetris L 06:29, 22 May 2006 (CDT) ::: Yeah, plus the Azures do Holy damage with Signet of Judgment. Shandy 06:32, 22 May 2006 (CDT) My impression was damage happens, but cannot bring your health down to less than 1 hp. So nobody dies during cutscenes, but can be at 1hp when you come out and instantly die by the next attack. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 07:06, 22 May 2006 (CDT) : Correct. However minions die during cutscenes, I shout at the screen when I see their little corpses falling to the floor =( Skuld 07:20, 22 May 2006 (CDT) ::Oh yes, everybody who ever played a minion master during a mission knows exactly what you mean. :) On a more serious note: What about the time running during cinematics? Does it count towards the mission time (for expert/master reward)? My tests so far have been non-conclusive. It is my impression that the time is taken from the first objective update (usually right at the beginning of the mission), to the last one (finishing the goal of the mission), so the usually rather long cinematic at the end of the mission wouldn't count (even though the score somtimes is displayed at the end of the cinematic, the timer would stop earlier). But, as mentioned, I'm not sure about the cinematics that happen inbetween. --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 07:28, 22 May 2006 (CDT) :::Actually, while watching my cousin play last week, I saw members of his party die during the cutscenes for both Elona Reach and Dunes of Despair (the one where you first talk to the Ghostly Hero in Elona where the minotaurs are around and the one after you kill the Forgotten boss, but before you enter the fort in Dunes, if you kill the boss before you kill the other guys around there). --Rainith 02:16, 5 June 2006 (CDT) frozen during cutscene? : This is not entirely acurate, if you enter /dance * right before a cutscene starts, and the cutscene starts before the next in game beat, your character will dance through out the cutscene. should this be mentioned? --Detraya fullvear ::Also if you tap Q and E fast enough your character will move around sometimes. - Mcmullen 12:50, 24 March 2007 (CDT) Skipping cut scenes with Minion Masters Since the July 27/06 Update, "Modified cinematics so that minions no longer decay... while cinematics are playing", does it make sense to say, "It may be wise to skip when you have a necromancer in your party who is controlling minions." and THEN say the update fixed it? I have updated the passage with the assumption that the GuildWiki reflects the current state of the game. Frostty1 06:21, 3 August 2006 (CDT) Proper usage of the term "cut scene" When looking at various Discussion Tabs, I have seen comments regarding using proper grammar & spelling. With that in mind, I would like to point out that there is no uniformity with the usage of the term "cut scene". According to Wikipediahttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cut_scene, the proper term is "cut scene". Wikipedia even redirects a search for "cutscene", to "cut scene". A search for "cut scene", within the GuildWiki, results in: *cut-scene *cut scene *cutscene IDK if the moderators are able to do a simple 'search & replace' or not. So IDK if homogenizing the usage of this term would be easy or laborious. Either way... shouldn't the main article use the proper term? (this assumes that any links to the main article self-update). Frostty1 06:44, 3 August 2006 (CDT) Mission time & cinematics As per the July 27, 2006 Updatehttp://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Game_updates/20060727, "...mission time no longer elapses while cinematics are playing". So now with Factions, cut scene durations are not factored into the Expert & Master mission reward calculations... right? I am only able to play for limited amount of time nowadays... would it be possible for someone to confirm this? Frostty1 06:59, 3 August 2006 (CDT) Actors are not always the NPCs you would expect Actors in cinematics are sometimes archetypes of that NPC, spawned just before the cinematic. For instance, in the cinematic at the end of the Consulate Docks mission, a Mo6 called Dunkoro, with a rod and icon, is created just before to do Dunkoro's speaking parts even though you brought him with you in order to do the mission. If you watch carefully while Kormir is yelling "Now, in the name of the Five Gods, forward!", you can see the Mo6 Dunkoro near Kormir, and your hero Dunkoro on the left with your other party members. Issa Dabir 11:35, 17 April 2007 (CDT)